


[TSN/ME]ONS aka一夜情未了

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：ME分级：NC-17简介：一夜情未了*严重警告*：OOC; ABO; 污污污污污x1000





	[TSN/ME]ONS aka一夜情未了

1  
  
　　下雨了。  
  
　　昨晚上床前，Eduardo只记得拉上窗帘，却忘了要检查一遍落地窗有没有关好。  
  
　　所以他的房间在凌晨毫无预警的一场大雨中遭了殃。Eduardo光脚踩着泛潮的羊毛地毯，揉着眼睛走过去合好了那扇玻璃门。  
  
　　天还没亮，乌云盖顶下显得阴森沉闷，水汽透过脚底浸入全身，Eduardo清醒了不少。  
  
　　他盯着夜色中床铺旁边的一团隆起，后知后觉地反思自己是不是做了一件糟糕的事。  
  
　　都怪酒精。  
  
　　Eduardo避重就轻，故意忽略了那串被自己主动交出去的钥匙，上面有能开他车门锁的，也有能开他房门锁的。  
  
　　忽然，黑暗里的那团阴影蠕动了起来，Eduardo坐在旁边的沙发上，默默在心里倒数着十个数字。  
  
　　Mark醒得很及时。  
  
  
  
2  
  
　　宿醉没有冲昏那个卷毛的脑子，Eduardo知道昨天真正被放倒的只有自己。  
  
　　因此他有理由怀疑这都是Mark一步步设计好的套路。  
  
　　趁他发情期的时候给他灌酒，红的黄的花花绿绿的一杯接一杯，很厉害嘛。  
  
　　虽然Eduardo是属于不容易醉的那类，也架不住这种灌法。  
  
　　不过这也只是猜测，毕竟端酒杯给他的是一堆他认识又不认识的家伙。  
  
　　派对进行到一半，Mark走到已经被洗礼得七荤八素的Eduardo旁边，扶着人上厕所吐了个昏天黑地，先前吃下的抑制剂也混合着被通通冲进了马桶。  
  
　　当他的信息素一发不可收拾地弥漫开来时，Eduardo还半迷糊半庆幸地感激Mark锁了隔间的门。  
  
  
  
3  
  
　　“Mark，我醉了，Mark，我……”狭小的空间里回荡着一些呻吟，Eduardo记得就在那短短的不到三十分钟的时间里，他喊了Mark几百次。  
  
　　有时是断断续续的，有时又匆忙短促。这全取决于对方抚慰自己的力度和方式。  
  
　　Mark咬破了他的腺体，用Alpha的信息素建立了临时连结，为了不让Eduardo像朵等待传粉的鲜花一样散发香甜的味道。  
  
　　本能促使他对Mark产生依恋，Eduardo坐在水箱盖上，乖乖地由着对方扒了自己的裤子，再把骨节分明的手指插进湿漉漉的小洞里。  
  
　　“Mark，Mark，Mark……”Omega被弄得腿根打颤，粗砺的指头精准地按压着他的敏感点，Eduardo的脸染上情欲的粉色。  
  
　　他其实记不太清楚了，脑海里最后的一幕是他低头，看见自己软下来的阴茎，被弄脏的衬衫，和Mark指缝间沾着的大量黏腻体液。  
  
　　可他感觉得到，这个混蛋居然插入了他的内腔，还直接伸了四根手指进去捣乱，害他从洗手间出来后，腰上一点力气都没有了。  
  
　　后面似乎更混乱了，Mark坐上了Eduardo车的驾驶座，深夜奔驰在新加坡的街头，轻车熟路地开到了Eduardo居住的别墅区。  
  
　　阴谋，他根本没有告诉过Mark他家的地址。  
  
　　再来就是疯狂的性，Mark用各种姿势把他上了一遍，每个体位都让他满足得次次高潮。  
  
　　而且他发誓他听到了那句“你要把我淹死了”。  
  
  
  
4  
  
　　所以现在的局面很尴尬，Mark靠在他的床上，从被子里摸索了一只用过的保险套出来。  
  
　　噢，还好是打了结的。  
  
　　不过根据床单和被套表面肉眼可见的糟糕程度，打不打结其实没什么两样。  
  
　　Eduardo发现他竟然有点心虚。  
  
　　……他才没有想起几个小时前他是怎么骑在人家身上浪叫的呢。  
  
　　情欲的味道太浓了，尤其是在灯光不甚明朗的深夜，在他把呼啸的暴风雨都关在室外的时候，哗啦啦的背景音更凸显了两个人之间的缄默。  
  
　　安静到近乎诡异。  
  
　　他可以假装看不见那双大海一样深邃的眼睛向他投射过来的死亡视线吗。  
  
　　“Wardo……”  
  
　　不能。  
  
  
  
5  
  
　　跟平静的脸色不同，Mark说话的声音有着毫不掩饰的气急。  
  
　　“快把衣服脱掉，你会感冒。”  
  
　　如果没有后面那半句，Eduardo简直要原地扔些随便什么玩意儿砸到对方脸上去。  
  
　　别以为他不清楚自己现在穿的这件皱巴巴的棉质T恤是怎么到他身上的。  
  
　　明明他已经累得闭上眼睛就能睡着了，这个卷毛还恶狠狠地掰着他的双腿，一刻不停地压着他操，终于精疲力竭地等人射完了，Eduardo浑身像是被卡车来回碾过一样，散架般地疼。他没有裸睡的习惯，又实在抽不出力气去打理了，就让Mark从旁边衣柜里拿件睡衣给他穿，结果这位直接捡了地上平时穿在外套里的旧T恤给Eduardo套了上。  
  
　　他讨厌这种布料，普通到廉价，特别是粘着身体上的汗液，湿湿热热地贴合着皮肤，Eduardo觉得自己的每个毛孔都在叫嚣。  
  
　　当然，Mark不这么认为。鉴于是常年与三件套绝缘的体质，男友衬衫没办法实现，但有代替版的男友T恤也不错。聊胜于无。  
  
　　这点控制狂专属的心思，是任Eduardo抓破脑袋也猜不出来的。他只是暗地里气愤Mark的偷懒，就地取材就算了，还不挑件舒服的给他。  
  
　　之前雨水从窗户缝里落进来不少，Eduardo半边肩膀和整个后背都湿透了。加上盛夏里空调开得足，够低的内温一分钟不到就让它们变得冰冷，和衣料浸润在一起，汲取Eduardo体表的温度。  
  
  
  
6  
  
　　“你想生病吗？”Mark有些恼怒，一半是起床气，一半是为那个不让人省心的家伙。  
  
　　发情期Omega的体质本来就不比平时，免疫力各方面也要差一点。Eduardo上面穿着湿衣服，下边两条腿光溜溜的什么也没有，赤足踩着濡湿的地毯，身体好像是突然反应了过来，他连续打了几个喷嚏。  
  
　　Mark从床上翻下来，走到Eduardo跟前就要来一招扒衣见君，没想到遭到了顽抗。  
  
　　“我自己来，等等，Mark你放手。”Eduardo努力不让自己被剥光成一颗脱了壳的水煮蛋，揪紧衣领不肯屈服。  
  
　　Mark放过了他，但没挪开位置，和Eduardo之间的距离不超过十公分。  
  
　　于是Eduardo非常直观地正视了对方身上某个和本人不成正比的器官。  
  
　　脑子里红灯一遍遍闪着警告，Eduardo不自在地移开视线，伸出食指戳了戳Mark的肚子，说到，“我去浴室。”  
  
　　Mark皱起了眉，“那我们一起。”  
  
　　“不，不用。”Eduardo坚决地摇头，拒绝了Mark的邀请，起身时还拉着T恤下摆挡住重点部位。  
  
　　要是这都还看不出Eduardo的意思，Mark就是智商为负的弱智。  
  
　　卷毛的脸一下子就板了起来，钴蓝色的眼睛沉下去，看似不惊的海面翻滚着几丝未知的波澜，“你后悔了？”  
  
　　说着便把Omega推倒进被子里，三两下钳制住挣扎，扯掉了碍眼的灰色恤衫。  
  
　　很好，他们又一丝不挂地坦诚相见了，如同恒温箱里的两个婴儿。  
  
　　Mark觉得Eduardo是故意的，用对待一夜情的方法来对待自己，急于撇清关系就像他要引起什么麻烦了而对方需要防患于未然。  
  
　　“什么？不，我该谢谢你，昨天晚上。”Eduardo眨巴着他暖棕色溢满了巧克力酱的大眼睛，毫无压力地说违心话。他的脸太具有欺骗性，谁都听不出来其中的不真诚。  
  
　　Mark是个例外。他见惯了Eduardo灵活周旋的样子，也熟悉脱去面具的小少爷会怎么表现。眼前的Eduardo分明就是要跟他划清界限。  
  
　　“你把它当什么，一次帮助，还是一夜情？”  
  
　　上帝，Eduardo简直想哭。他想说都是，但又不敢。  
  
　　毕竟他们有段不那么光彩的过去，而Mark是个阴晴难测的暴君。并且，一个没被标记的Omega面对操过自己的Alpha难道不该怂吗。  
  
　　Mark愤怒到快要爆炸，好像一片真心喂了狗。  
  
　　早知道还顾虑什么，干脆就标记再操大这个Omega的肚子好了。  
  
　　“刚刚你哭着求我标记你，还要我射进去。”CEO面无表情地替Eduardo回溯起了先前的记忆。  
  
　　Eduardo默默伸手捂住脸。  
  
　　“你叫床太大声我不得不捂住你的嘴，怕邻居会投诉。”  
  
　　Bullshit！对面的华裔家庭跟他隔了一条街，就算他把喉咙喊破也不一定听得见。  
  
　　“你叫了我一千多次。”  
  
　　……这偷偷计数的变态。  
  
　　“然后你说你爱我，”Mark顿住了，嘴唇抿成了一条线，“用的葡语。”  
  
　　Eduardo瞪圆了眼睛，“不可能。”  
  
　　几乎是话音刚落他就出口反驳了回去。前面的几条还算有可信度，除了这个，Eduardo认定是Mark编造。  
  
　　Mark望着他的眼神似乎要将他盯穿。  
  
　　“我有证据。”  
  
　　Eduardo目瞪口呆地看着对方从床头柜摸出一个手机，在屏幕上划划点点，不一会儿暧昧的录音就从播放器里传来，回荡在了整个卧室。  
  
　　“Oh my god, Mark, no, Mark…”  
  
　　“……”  
  
　　“Please, deeper, get inside…”  
  
　　……  
  
　　…………  
  
　　………………  
  
　　“够了！”  
  
　　Eduardo捶床。  
  
　　之后，下一秒他就听到了那句用自己母语说出的我爱你。  
  
　　“Te amo.”  
  
　　软绵的语调里饱含着浓浓的鼻音，其他大部分句子被他讲得断断续续，就只有这个连贯又流畅。  
  
　　他说了不止一次。  
  
　　后来不仅仅是他一个人的声音了，那个跟大多时都冷冰冰的不同，带着些克制的热切和急迫的声线加入了进来。Mark说的是“Me too”。  
  
　　只这两个词在Eduardo的唇间轻轻一跳，就够让他觉得这个夜晚是美的了。  
  
  
  
7  
  
　　直到Mark关上手机Eduardo都是一脸难以置信，他懵得有点彻底。  
  
　　“我没骗你。”Mark居高临下地看着他。  
  
　　铁证当前，Eduardo依然试图垂死挣扎。  
  
　　清了清嗓子，他摆出深谙世俗法则的架势，“Mark，”Eduardo懒散地，故作轻浮地叫了这个长着卷毛脑袋的Alpha一声，“你知道，我们都是成年人了。”  
  
　　Mark的双眼里酝酿着风暴，隔了好久才回答，“是的，除非你谎报，我们都到了合法婚龄。”  
  
　　Eduardo忍住了要翻白眼的冲动，继续晓之以理，“所以，无论是对这个，还是对彼此，我们都可以不用负责任。”  
  
　　So we can be irresponsible for this, and for each other.  
  
　　周围的空气安静得有点诡异，离最后一个词语说完好一阵，Eduardo都没有得到回应。  
  
　　就在他以为Mark要坚持沉默是金一整夜时，Eduardo被猛地按下了两边的肩膀。骤然压上来的身体和放大的尖下巴让他倒吸口气。  
  
　　“你怎么也和我一样了？”Mark是在无声地微笑，即使嘴角上扬着的是个渗人的弧度，Eduardo的喉结上下滑动了一次，被对方低头咬住。  
  
　　他刚后知后觉地意识到危险，就已经失去了逃跑的最佳时机。  
  
　　“什么？”围绕Eduardo耳边的是Alpha渐渐粗重的呼吸，他想让对方平复下来，手还没来得及摸上那片卷发，就让Mark握住。  
  
　　“你变成了一个混蛋，Wardo，你把我耍了。”Mark的信息素浓烈得要灼烧到Eduardo的皮肤，Omega在他身下发出细细的犹如小动物的哀鸣，可他没办法像上回那样怜爱这只幼鹿了。  
  
　　不久前Omega才被他操成了乖巧又柔顺的小母鹿，服帖地由Mark支配着身体，连高潮都不在自己的掌控之中。  
  
　　Eduardo叫得那么甜，不管是上面还是下面的嘴都像是抹了层厚厚的蜂蜜，后穴毫无保留地接纳着Mark的部分，任由肚子被他的老二操得鼓起一块儿。  
  
　　越来越多的水被Mark干了出来，床单和交合处都湿得一团糟，他的Wardo藏了一个泉眼在体内，而对于开发它，Mark乐此不疲。  
  
　　体力差一点的Omega先攀到了巅峰，甬道收缩的频率让Mark发狂，他控制不了，不等人结束就又重重地欺负起了，阴茎律动得比刚才还快。他边粗喘边安抚Eduardo的哭闹不止，又趁虚而入地探进秘密深处，享受来自爱人最亲昵的包容。  
  
　　Eduardo潜意识里害怕这个，就算最开始两个人也没有这么做过。但他醉了，思维乱成一堆打结的毛线球，不知道他正在同时经历潮吹和侵犯，所以嘴里都含糊着些无意义的音节。  
  
　　电流似的快感蹿过Mark的四肢，从下往上升腾，他射得又急又猛，要是没有那层橡胶膜，浓稠的种子将喷撒进Wardo的子宫，属于他们共同的结晶会在腹壁安稳着床，再慢慢长大，成熟，落地。  
  
　　他应该这么做，要是能预测到Eduardo会反悔的话。  
  
　　而不是像个傻子，等一个等不到的愿意。  
  
  
  
8  
  
　　喝醉了说的话不能当真这套如果现在甩出来只会起到火上浇油的效果，更加惹恼此时肾上腺素激增的卷毛。  
  
　　Eduardo被他的信息素刺激得软成了一滩水，因为渴望而带来的灼热和刺痛感，他闻到自己和Mark的味道中和在了一起。  
  
　　这可不是好的信号，Eduardo知道一个怒火中烧的Alpha会对未标记的Omega做什么，而那绝对不能发生在他身上。  
  
　　脑子里已经被情热熬成了咕嘟咕嘟沸腾的糖浆，Eduardo还得强迫自己保持清醒。他咬破了下唇，所以Mark和他接吻时唾液里混合着血腥味。  
  
　　“你承诺过的，我有权利拿走它，Wardo。”热烈的唇舌沿着Eduardo修长的脖子向下游移，Mark的指腹意有所指地磨蹭着Omega后颈的腺体。  
  
　　“不行，”Eduardo还在抵抗想要接受的诱惑，所以他听上去有些颤抖，“Mark，不。”  
  
　　啃噬在锁骨的力道陡然加重，Eduardo手指揪住了Mark的头发。  
  
　　头皮传来的疼痛对Mark仿佛是不存在的，他把手放到Eduardo的肚皮上，掌心贴着小巧的肚脐。  
  
　　“你被我操得直哭，不是疼得，也不是舒服得，”Mark平淡地帮Eduardo回忆之前的性爱，“我没把精液射给你，你的小骚洞满足不了，抽嗒嗒地含着我的老二流口水。”  
  
　　说着他又分开了Eduardo的腿，揉了揉对方半勃的性器，揉出一丝丝的前液后再放开，手指划到红肿的穴口，抚摸外围的褶皱。  
  
　　“……停下来。”Eduardo不敢看Mark这时候的眼睛，一本正经说下流话的样子。  
  
　　“它又饿了，”Mark挑了挑眉，拇指陷进去，插几下淫水就滑了下来，“喂牛奶给它喝，好不好？”  
  
　　拉过Eduardo的手，引导他握住自己热烫的阴茎，Mark不自觉地顶胯，操起了Eduardo的拳头，没有保险套的束缚，他的顶端怒胀发红，体液溢了爱人满手。  
  
　　Eduardo被期待和理智撕扯着神经，他下面空虚得不得了，不断地分泌着润滑液，等待迎接巨物的贯穿，最深处也酸软着，尝过一次就食髓知味了。  
  
　　“求，求你……不，我不要。”Eduardo带着哭腔的呻吟像把绒毛刷子扫过Mark的心脏，让他的心跳不由得加速。  
  
　　Mark没理他，只是抬头看了看Omega红润的嘴唇，就又把注意力集中到了Eduardo单薄的胸膛。两颗淡粉色的乳尖敏感地挺立，Mark用牙齿叼住了左边的，用力地又吸又咬。同时手指插进了Eduardo的私处。  
  
　　“啊等等！Mark，Mark，嗯……”Eduardo上下一起遭受到攻击，他尖叫着侵略者的名字，央求同情。  
  
　　三根手指放肆地在Eduardo的体内作祟，Mark蜷起中指按着湿乎乎的内壁，过了会儿就找到附着在肠壁上的第二入口，那里软软地闭着，Mark的指头一起抵在凹陷处，指尖轻轻抠刮那道肉缝，做了几下Eduardo就再受不了，还没被抽插的产道痉挛着喷甜水，Omega崩溃了。  
  
　　“Mark！我……啊，呜呜——”羞耻烧得Eduardo全身通红，他的小腹不能停止地抽搐，下体失禁般水流了一大片。  
  
　　Mark也没想到发情的Eduardo会真的敏感成这样，他还什么都没做对方就吹了一床，啜泣着的Omega简直是各种意义上的美味，他粗喘着舔舔嘴唇，喉咙干涸不已。  
  
　　“Wardo潮吹了，里面又湿又软。”他抽出了手指，发出啵的一声，Mark感觉自己更硬了。  
  
　　于是他急切地掰开了Eduardo纤细的腿，分到腰侧摆成M型。Mark离开和Eduardo紧贴的上半身，跪到了对方腿间，着迷地望着还在余韵中的斑比，从头到脚，一览无余。  
  
　　泛着水光的不止只有Eduardo朦胧的棕眼睛，还有那张可以容纳他的小嘴，不时往外吐出些没流尽的体液。  
  
　　Mark俯身，双手握紧Eduardo的脚踝，往外拉开，含住了Omega疲软下来的阴茎，藏起牙齿，用口腔和唇舌伺候对方这根。  
  
　　果不其然，Eduardo又期期艾艾地叫起了床，他还没从极致中彻底跌落，就再次被抛起。  
  
　　“别呀……不想射了，我不想……”单纯被操射出来的滋味并不好受，Eduardo眼泪汪汪咬着手背，微弱地跟Mark抗议。  
  
　　吐出了嘴里正在慢慢恢复生机的小Wardo，Mark感叹它和Eduardo本人一样漂亮笔直，“那我射给你好不好？”他的亲吻沿着会阴来到Omega湿透了的后穴，瑟缩翕合着，Mark丝毫没有犹豫把舌头挤进里面，换来Eduardo激烈的扑腾。  
  
　　太超过了，Mark在诱导他失控，让他完全遵循生物本能，不顾一切道德和理性的束缚，交出对自己的归属权。  
  
　　“停……下来，啊，停，不，别碰——”柔软有力的舔舐在击溃Eduardo的防线，他的脚被Mark的手死死抓着，双腿不能合拢，充血的内壁热情地迎合着Alpha的玩弄，Eduardo在Mark舔进腔道口时再次高潮。  
  
　　这次他连哭都没力气了，只有鼻音浓重的哼唧。优雅如天鹅的脖颈高高仰起，上面密布着细细的汗珠，白皙皮肤下的青色血管清晰可见，脆弱得好像一使劲就会折断。  
  
　　Omega的小腹一抖一抖地承受过分的快感，Mark撤出了滑腻的肉洞，两只手分开Eduardo的臀瓣，穴口被迫张开着，他仔细观察着里面的粉红，一边替自己手淫，纾解要爆炸的欲望。  
  
　　Mark搂起了床板上无骨动物似的Eduardo，另一只手扶着根部，在他吻了吻对方的眼角之后，沉下腰一插到底。  
  
　　紧致湿暖的生殖腔温柔地包裹着炙热的阴茎，Mark全部埋了进去，龟头顶在半张的宫颈，只需稍微用点力就能干进Omega的子宫。  
  
　　“Uhhh——疼，好疼，停，我还没……”第二次高潮持续太久了，Eduardo虚弱地摇头，粗壮的肉棒这时候来折磨他是要把他逼疯。  
  
　　Mark才管不了那么多，他忍到了极限，现在血液全都冲到了下半身，没有套子勒着他所以能真实地感受Eduardo的小穴咬得有多紧，湿得有多厉害。他粗暴地撞进拔出，层叠的嫩肉取悦着这根粗大的男性阴茎，Mark更肆无忌惮地越捣越深，干得Eduardo只能无措地捂着肚子低泣。  
  
　　插穴的水声和囊带拍打的声音，连同Mark的粗喘和Eduardo的呜咽，充斥着整间房，信息素和荷尔蒙让四周不断升温。  
  
　　Mark在一片水雾中眼神渐渐清明，Eduardo有些苍白的小脸映在瞳孔中，他狎昵地用鼻尖蹭过去，一只手重新覆上Eduardo的乳头，指头拨弄着捏来捏去。  
  
　　私处夹着Mark的地方又敏感地缩紧起来，熟悉的感觉再次来临，Eduardo嘴唇微张，眼睛里涣散着水汽，连聚焦都做不到。  
  
　　再让他高潮说不定会晕倒，Mark不甘心地又在Omega的宫腔里捅了几下，便咬着牙退出了Eduardo。  
  
　　突然失去插干的Eduardo像被抛到半空，怎么也降落不了，他委屈极了，双腿圈住Mark的腰，对Alpha摇屁股，表示自己需要宠爱。  
  
　　Mark急促地喘着气，他抱住Eduardo的后背，在对方耳边安慰，说些没有意义的话。  
  
　　笔挺的阴茎暗红贲张，血管凸起，狰狞地吐着透明前液，每道褶皱都浸着Eduardo甜腻的汁水，Mark抓过了Eduardo白净的脚，准备让他先帮自己出来一次。  
  
　　Eduardo的脚趾头都蜷在一起，私处被插的狠了就会这样，可怜兮兮的，被抓在Mark手里，踩在了那根欺负他的东西上。  
  
　　从球囊到龟头，每一寸都被照顾得很好，Eduardo懵懂地恢复了些意识，知道Mark想先出次精再来操他的穴。  
  
　　尽管他现在也很想要，但Eduardo知道如果继续放纵只会被Mark标记。  
  
　　“醒了？”Mark抬头看了眼试着要从他怀里钻出去的Omega，他没给对方机会，一只手锢着Eduardo的背，不让逃。阴茎顶蹭着Eduardo的脚心，原本就在临界边缘的Mark闷哼着射出大量腥白的精液，沾在Omega的脚底和脚背。  
  
　　“啊……”Eduardo被烫得缩了脚，Mark闭上眼调整着呼吸。那些精液让Eduardo的腰腹酸胀，他知道他在渴求这个，穴口涌出淫水，他情不自禁把手指伸进去自慰。  
  
　　摸到腔口的Eduardo犹豫了几秒，本来紧闭的缝隙被Mark弄得外翻，他愣了愣，终于还是插起了那里，隔靴搔痒般的，掌控着速度和力道，用他喜欢的方式。  
  
　　短暂的不应期过后，Mark又因为Eduardo勃起。他轻吻着被他圈在身边还不知危险自我愉悦着的Omega，手来到Eduardo的腹部，跟着对方抽插的频率揉按，没一会儿Eduardo就瞪着他叫出了声。  
  
　　“我一干你这里你就受不住了，”Mark不带情绪地说着，Eduardo身上泛起战栗，“可我知道你有多爱这个。”他暧昧地和对方耳语。  
  
　　“你有没有梦到过它被灌满，男人肮脏的精液玷污你的产道和子宫？”Mark锋利地劈开Eduardo内心深处，Omega红了眼睛，“然后怀上孩子，大着肚子被干成一个荡妇。”  
  
　　“别说了！你混蛋！”Eduardo气得发抖，私处却流出更多润滑液。  
  
　　“你就是想，Wardo，你就是天生欠操。”Mark拉开Eduardo的手指，凶狠地再次挺入，不再多言，顶开宫口就开始干Omega的子宫壁。  
  
　　前面被中断的快乐连接上了，Eduardo发出母猫一样的浪叫，“天呐，天呐，啊！混，混蛋，你！嗯，好大……好大——”  
  
　　“你不是最爱吃大的吗，我的Wardo。”Mark压倒Eduardo，把他的屁股操得悬空，只剩腰背支撑重量，手上一下又一下地拍着挺翘的臀瓣，Eduardo哭叫起来。  
  
　　“Mark！Mark！啊！！我要……我快……不，不，停下，啊啊啊——”Eduardo绷直了全身，一阵阵的体液被Mark干出体外，冷落很久的阴茎也射出奶白色的精水，溅满了两个人的周身。  
  
　　包夹住Mark的肌肉咬得比任何一次都剧烈，Eduardo的水黏腻地从最深处被吐出，他不再抑制自己，阴茎根部的结撑了开，堵在产道口，Mark深深地把精液射进了Omega的子宫。  
  
  
  
9  
  
　　颈线没有咬破，标记不算完成。但装着满肚子浊液还是足够让Eduardo恐惧。  
  
　　他在他的房子里差点被强制标记。  
  
　　“我们好好谈谈，Wardo，”Mark拉住想要下床的Eduardo，手里都是汗，“不要走。”  
  
　　Eduardo把他当成麻烦的床伴，可能以前没有人会这么不守规矩。  
  
　　“放心，这里是我家，”Eduardo赤裸着起身，踩在Mark的T恤上，他回头冲对方没什么诚意地笑，“要走也是你走。”  
  
　　浴室里传来水流声，和窗外的雨声融合，Mark趴在枕头上等Eduardo洗完。  
  
　　或许是太快了，卷发青年不怎么深刻地反省着自己。  
  
　　过了大半个小时Eduardo都没出来，Mark困得发昏，坚持了几分钟就睡着了。  
  
　　Eduardo泡在浴缸里清理着Mark带来的困扰时就觉得应该揍他一顿，结果没想到卷毛会睡得那么熟。Eduardo愤愤地抄起另一个枕头去了客房。  
  
  
  
10  
  
　　第二天，伟大的Zuckerberg先生冻感冒了。  
  
　　他在Saverin先生家里赖了一周半。  
  
　　Eduardo指责他碰瓷，他质疑Eduardo推卸责任。  
  
　　他向Eduardo索要赔偿，要求每个月五天的房屋入住权。  
  
　　Eduardo对他说No fucking Way。  
  
　　最后他还是得逞了，而被Mark的不要脸彻底震惊到的Eduardo决定收他天价住宿费。  
  
　　Chris有天不经意地瞄到Mark通讯录上给Eduardo的备注。  
  
　　Six hundred million one night.  
  
  
  
11  
  
　　这个故事告诉我们，不要跟旧情牵扯。  
  
　　不然一夜情要么会变成一夜未了情，要么会变成一夜情未了。  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
PS: 附带我脑的ME相遇经过——  
  
  
  
　　交流是以Eduardo的主动开始的。  
  
　　估计除了Mark Zuckerberg以外，没有人会把一个偶然目光交汇下的公式化微笑当作“主动”。  
  
　　“最近都在忙些什么？”Mark从侍者手上端的盘子里取了一杯香槟，递到面前Eduardo的手里。  
  
　　客套又不失礼貌的商业寒暄，这么开口总没错。以Eduardo的涵养，无论如何不情愿也不至于当众驳他的面子。  
  
　　“嗯……没什么，投资前期的例行考察工作而已。”Eduardo垂下了眼眸，摆明了不想多谈。  
  
　　回答得含糊不代表Mark就知道得少，事实是他非常清楚Eduardo上次回美国主要是为了看看自己的家人，还有这项投资也并非Eduardo公司的行为，是他自己看上了纳帕谷卢瑟福产区的一家家族酒庄，想以个人的名义投资参股。  
  
　　Mark刚得知Eduardo的意图时，鬼使神差的驱使下，联系了酒庄的所有者，他询问了对方愿意以什么价位出售它。或许是语气够好，那位青年没有责怪Mark的莽撞，而是耐心地解释了他们只是面临经营问题需要寻找有经验的投资人。酒庄是从父辈继承下来的唯一遗产，也流传了儿时珍贵的记忆，他不会选择卖掉。  
  
　　希望落空，可Mark并没有气馁。根据Eduardo上个月明面上的资产变动情况，Mark猜测他手里可能没有足够的现金。  
  
　　“帕罗酒庄，是吗？”Mark看不到他的前好友骤然绷紧的背部和僵硬的手指，显然这个没他想象的轻松。  
  
　　Eduardo放下了酒杯，看向不远处反射着月光的游泳池，故作漫不经心地点点头，“是的。”  
  
　　这样的派对在商务领域还是少见的，只能说主办方很有心，肯打破商圈名流们枯燥无聊的刻板印象。  
  
　　“我想加入，Wardo，”真正开口要比想象中的难，Mark抿抿唇，继续说，“我很感兴趣，算我一个吧。”  
  
　　这不是实话。对于整个加州的红酒产业Mark知之甚少，甚至全世界的葡萄酒Mark都只以两个标签来区分它们：好喝和难喝。  
  
　　他的目的很单纯，也没想太多，就是和Eduardo一起试试操纵资本的乐趣。  
  
　　金钱是俗气的，但同时不可否认的是，它能带来大部分人类所期望的一切。比如，对Mark来说，他有了一个能和Eduardo合作的机会。  
  
　　然后他得到了一个完全陌生的眼神，来自Eduardo的。  
  
　　很难用一两个名词或者形容词去界定其中的东西，但Eduardo浑身散发的防备却是近乎实质化，突如其来的疏离打得Mark措手不及。  
  
　　“对不起，Mr……Mark。”话语里的敌意连Eduardo自己都没有发现，他只觉得Mark这样的请求很冒犯。  
  
　　被拒绝的卷毛CEO显得过于平静了些，“我不是Mr Mark。”  
  
　　等了一会儿Eduardo也没有接话，气氛变得尴尬，看得出来对方正准备要告辞，Mark又问到，“为什么？”  
  
　　——像防敌人一样防着我，摆出一副我要从你手里抢走什么的姿态。  
  
　　Eduardo张了张嘴，Mark脸上的表情看不出情绪，但他听出了这个卷毛声音里的怨念。  
  
　　很好，他又心软了，“我哥哥要结婚了，”Eduardo抱歉地看着Mark，“这是我的礼物，兼婚礼场地。”  
  
　　“所以？”  
  
　　“所以不能算你一个，”Eduardo笑得无奈，“私人限定。”  
  
　　合情合理的解释，再纠缠Eduardo只会嫌他烦，Mark想了想，说，“那如果有需要，我可以帮忙。”  
  
　　翻译：钱不够找我。  
  
Eduardo当然明白，斑比似的眼睛眯起来，用Mark所熟悉的软糯口音跟他道了谢，“Thanks Mark, for being so nice.”  
  
  
  
【真完了】


End file.
